Peter Hale et les fées
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: [UA surnaturel] Peter Hale plus fées égale gros problème, non ?
1. Chapter 1

**UA Surnaturel, Derek a 17 ans.**

* * *

Dix-sept années avaient passées, et oui, cela faisait dix-sept ans depuis cette fameuse année. Année magique ou année de l'abomination, à choisir. Ce qui s'était passé c'est que cette année-là, tous les nouveau-nés avaient été dotés de pouvoirs surnaturel sans exception. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'explication, les scientifiques n'avaient décelés aucun changement dans leurs gênes, ce qui était normalement impossible. Certains parents avaient tués ou abandonnés leurs enfants, dépassé par cet événement. Il y avait ceux qui les considéraient comme des saints et d'autres comme des êtres malfaisants du diable. C'était assez confus car tous les pouvoirs étaient différents, ils pouvaient tout aussi paraître bon que mauvais. Mais un homme s'éleva entre tous et imposa plus ou moins sa loi pour protéger ces êtres qu'il appela : Des fées.

Peter Hale avait été jusque-là un magna de la finance, il était doué, puissant et riche comme ça ne devrait même pas être permis. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très gentil, il n'avait ni le sens de la charité ni le sens de la famille, il usait de ses charmes, son intelligence et sa langue acerbe pour réussir là où les autres échouaient. C'est pour cela que ça surprit tout le monde lorsqu'il décida d'ouvrir des écoles, des refuges, pour ces enfants, même si son neveu en faisait parti.

S'il y avait une chose que Peter aimait plus que l'argent, c'était le pouvoir. Un homme comme lui, avide de contrôle, ne pouvait que garder un œil sur ces nouveautés qui étaient peut-être l'avenir de l'humanité ou même de son pouvoir. C'est vrai, quoi de mieux pour atteindre le pouvoir que d'avoir un tas d'enfants dotés de pouvoirs à dispositions ? Mais il ne comptait pas encore s'en servir, se contentant d'observer ce qu'ils deviennent, faisant en sorte qu'ils puissent contrôler leurs pouvoirs et ne pas devenir une bombe à retardement, laisser des enfants aux grands pouvoirs sans leur laisser l'occasion de les contrôler faisait courir le monde à sa perte, il en était conscient. Et puis, sa côte de popularité avait augmenté, d'un sens qu'il fasse ça pour les « saints », de l'autre qu'il mette ces « abominations » entre quatre murs.

Par contre, ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu c'est qu'il se complaise dans ce rôle. Il n'avait jamais été proche de sa famille, ni de qui que ce soit en vérité, il se méfiait de tout le monde comme de la peste. Cependant sa famille avait drastiquement changé depuis l'apparition de Derek, il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait des pouvoirs et que Peter avait décidé de faire un geste mais apparemment il était remonté dans leurs estimes. Un véritable miracle. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de refuser toutes les invitations à venir que ce soit à dîner ou pour les fêtes... de toute façon il était bien trop occupé. Entre son véritable travail qu'il gérait toujours et les refuges qu'il surveillait de près. Il ne laisserait en aucun cas un scandale éclater et mettre à mal sa popularité. Croyez bien qu'il gardait un œil attentif sur tout cela et il serait le premier informé si quelque chose d'étrange ou qui ne devrait pas arriver, arrivait.

Néanmoins, même s'il voyageait à travers le monde, son principal pied à terre était à Beacon Hills, le refuge où résidait son neveu. Il y passait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus de temps que ce qu'il aurait dû, pourtant les pouvoirs qu'il y avait là n'avaient rien de vraiment exceptionnel. Il avait dû quelque peu trier les pouvoirs afin de que tous puissent apprendre mieux ensemble, et ceux qui étaient là, contrôlaient les liquides. Dans un sens ça n'avait rien de surprenant que Derek ait hérité du pouvoir de contrôler, ou créer, le pétrole. Ce qui le rendait d'autant plus attrayant pour les autres mais Peter comptait bien le protéger quoiqu'il en coûte. Il n'avait pas d'héritier et espérait bien que ce soit lui qui hérite un jour de tout.

Dans le couloir, il croisa Stiles et Scott qui couraient et s'arrêtèrent en le voyant, se mettant à marcher comme si de rien n'était.

\- Bonjour Mr Hale ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

\- Bonjour. Vous n'êtes pas avec les autres ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre, ce qui était probablement le cas. Peter soupira.

\- Vous allez éternellement les fuir comme la peste ?

\- Ce n'est pas de notre faute s'ils ne méritent pas notre compagnie. Répondit Stiles froidement.

Mais Peter savait que la vérité était toute autre, il savait pertinemment que les autres se moquaient du Stilinski pour son pouvoir absurde. Ça leur paraissait absurde pour le moment mais un jour ils en viendront sans doute à regretter leurs gestes.

\- Stiles, j'ai promis à ton père de prendre soin de toi et je n'ai pas envie de m'en faire un ennemi. Quand à toi, Scott, je sais que ta mère est occupé avec les autres mais ce n'est pas une raison pour suivre Stiles. Rejoignons les autres, d'accord ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt un ordre déguisé, c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux avec des adolescents. Ils s'échangèrent un nouveau regard et soupirèrent avant de se mettre en route d'un pas traînant. Le père de Stiles l'avait suivis jusqu'ici, ne voulant être en aucun cas être coupé de son fils, il était le Sheriff de Beacon Hills et venait très souvent le voir. Peter et lui ne s'entendaient pas. Ils ne s'insultaient pas, bien sûr, et le Stilinski l'avait même remercié pour tout ce qu'il faisait, mais il sentait une tension palpable entre eux deux, Peter dirait que c'est parce que c'est un riche sans pitié, à la base, mais il ne savait pas si c'était ça ou s'ils n'étaient tout simplement pas fais pour s'entendre.

Quand à Scott, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré sa mère, Melissa McCall, il l'avait trouvé magnifique et quand il avait su qu'elle était infirmière, il lui avait proposé de travailler pour lui. Elle s'occupait de tous les enfants, enfin adolescents à présent, de ce refuge. Aider de quelques professeurs, dont Christopher Argent, père d'Allison qui était ici aussi, et qu'il trouvait horriblement séduisant. Il n'était pas du genre à trouver un homme séduisant, alors s'il trouvait qu'il l'était, c'est qu'il l'était. Mais une nouvelle fois, l'homme ne l'appréciait guère. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait pu faire pour attirer ainsi la foudre de ces gens sur lui.

Il suivit les deux adolescents qui avaient vraisemblablement prévu de fuir pour faire certainement des bêtises, jusqu'au réfectoire où tout le monde était déjà attablé dans un léger raffut. Melissa sourit en le voyant.

\- Merci de les avoir ramené !

\- De rien. Comment ça se passe ?

\- Eh bien, Jackson procure son alcool pour saouler les autres mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est Theo.

Tous les deux orphelins, en plus. Il se doutait que ça se passerait comme ça avec Jackson, forcément, quand on peut créer de l'alcool, comment résister à la tentation ? Mais le pouvoir de Theo était certainement le plus dangereux dans cet établissement. L'acide, voilà ce qu'il contrôlait, et plusieurs fois il y avait eu des incidents avec lui, heureusement rien d'irrémédiable, mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une question de temps.

\- J'y ai réfléchis. Melissa le regarda, inquiète, comme si ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Je vais prendre Scott et Theo plusieurs jours avec moi. Elle eut l'air surprise.

\- Vous... comptez séparer Scott et Stiles ?

\- Ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques jours, et ça lui donnera peut-être l'occasion de se faire d'autres amis. Ça ne peut être que bénéfique, vous imaginez si jamais, je ne le souhait pas bien sûr, il arrivait quelque chose à Scott ? Il n'aurait plus d'amis.

Melissa eut l'air songeuse quelques instants, après tout Scott était tout de même son fils alors elle ne voulait même pas envisagé une seul seconde qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais elle comprenait le point de vue du Hale et acquiesça.

\- Prenez soin de lui.

\- Comptez sur moi, je sais ce que je fais.

* * *

 **\- *rigole toute seule***

 **\- ... T'es sérieuse ? Finalement mon idée de gang bang c'était très bien...**

 **\- Oh allez, c'est fun, fais pas ton rabat-joie !**

 **\- *roule des yeux* franchement... Bon cher lecteur, suite à une discussion avec Bruniblondi, elle nous a mise au défi d'écrire un certain quelque chose qui a un rapport avec le pouvoir de Stiles, mais comme il n'a pas encore été révélé, je ne dirais rien !**

 **\- Pour le moment j'ai décidé du pouvoir de Derek, Theo, Scott, Jackson, Allison, Isaac et Lydia, saurez-vous deviner ceux qui n'ont pas encore été révélés ?**

 **\- C'est dommage qu'il n'y a pas Deucalion, on aurait pu lui coller la sauce pimenté...**

 **\- ... Y'a pas Deucalion, chut !**

 **\- *ricane doucement***


	2. Chapter 2

Scott était partis. Avec Peter et Theo. Okay, tout allait bien, il pouvait survivre sans lui, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, mais combien de temps ? Allons bon, il était assez grand pour se défendre tout seul même contre des brutes comme Jackson ou Derek. Derek. Rien que son nom lui donnait des frissons. Theo faisait peut-être peur à cause de son pouvoir, et à raison, mais Derek... tout chez lui faisait peur. Il avait cet air sur son visage, ses sourcils froncés qu'il appelait « ride du lion », et son sourire carnassier quand il avait fais quelque chose qui relevait assez d'un coup de pute, en fait. Au moins, Jackson ne faisait pas aussi peur. Il était manipulateur, usait de son apparence et de son influence sur les autres, un véritable serpent, Derek était plus comme... un loup. Stiles se voyait plus comme un renard, il était futé, intelligent, il embrouillait les gens et n'hésitait pas à faire des remarques sarcastiques pour contrer la méchanceté des gens qui l'entourent.

S'il y avait bien autre chose qui l'aidait à supporter tout ça c'était Scott, son père et la mère de Scott. Or, son père travaille souvent, la mère de Scott doit aussi s'occuper des autres et Scott venait de partir avec sans l'homme le plus influent de la planète ainsi qu'un de leur camarade qui avait un pouvoir assez dangereux. Une angoisse monta en lui. Et s'il ne revenait jamais ? S'ils étaient affectés à une usine ou Dieu sait quoi d'autre, après tout le pouvoir de Scott pouvait être très utile, il l'avait déjà été à de multiples reprises. À moins qu'il n'ait été considéré comme trop dangereux et que Peter voulait juste les faire disparaître. Comme ça, d'un coup. Pouf, plus de Scott.

\- Stiles !

L'adolescent appelé avec tant de dureté sursauta d'un coup alors qu'il essayait de manger tranquillement. Pour une fois qu'il se tenait tranquille, tiens. Son regard se posa sur Derek et Jackson. Surtout Jackson vu que c'était lui qui avait prononcé son nom.

\- Jackson ?

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi ton pote est partis avec Peter ?

\- Tu crois que si je le savais, et je ne dis pas que c'est le cas, je te le dirais ?

\- Peut-être que si je te mettais la tête dans ton assiette tu serais plus causant.

\- Ce serait plutôt le contraire en fait, j'étoufferais à cause de la nourriture.

\- Tu veux qu'on essaie ?

\- Euh, non, ça me tente pas trop. Essaie plutôt avec Derek ! Vu le peu qu'il parle, on n'entendra même pas la différence !

Le Hale en question fronça les sourcils et Stiles jurerait qu'il venait de grogner. Derek l'attrapa tout à coup par le col et le souleva de sa chaise avec force.

\- écoute-moi bien, si tu sais pourquoi Peter est partis avec Scott et Theo, t'as intérêt à parler maintenant...

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me manger tout cru ?

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de déglutir devant le regard de plus en plus menaçant de Derek. Il le savait fort, il faisait beaucoup de musculation et il savait qu'il avait des abdominaux en béton. Soudain, son regard s'éclaira, brillant de malice.

\- Oh mais je viens de comprendre, tu es jaloux !

\- Pardon ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est évident, tu te demandes pourquoi il a choisi Scott et Theo plutôt que toi alors que tu as toujours été son chouchou ! Et pour cause, tu es de sa famille. Peut-être qu'il a enfin compris que tu ne valais pas grand chose à côté d'eux !

Stiles faire dans la provocation ? Tellement pas son genre... Le poing de Derek se serrait de colère sur son col, c'est sûr, il allait s'en prendre une. Et certainement atterrir à l'infirmerie. Cool, il pourra peut-être y passer quelques jours calme... Heureusement pour lui, Jackson attrapa le bras de Derek, l'empêchant de lui refaire le portrait.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, il vaudra toujours plus que toi, Stilinski. Lâche-le Derek, tu vois bien qu'il ne sait rien, il veut juste se donner de l'importance. Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Derek obtempéra, se disant visiblement que son « ami » avait raison et lâcha Stiles, non sans qu'ils s'échangent un dernier regard méchant. Puis ils repartirent comme ils étaient venu, laissant Stiles non seulement inquiet mais en colère en plus. Il détestait vraiment ces deux abrutis et espérait que son frère de cœur revienne vite.

O O O

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas quitté l'endroit où il vivait avec les autres fées ? Des lustres, il ne s'en souvenait même pas en fait, il était bien là-bas et il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Alors se retrouver tout à coup dans un endroit qui ressemble plus à un palais de luxe qu'à autre chose, c'était un choc. Peter ne leur avait rien dis sur ce qu'ils venaient faire ici, Theo n'avait pas parlé non plus, il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise entre ses deux-là qui restaient silencieux. Il avait tellement l'habitude de Stiles qui parlait et gigotait non-stop.

À peine arrivé que Peter indiqua à une de ses domestiques de les installer dans une chambre, ensemble, et qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard, il avait apparemment trop de boulot. Scott se dit que s'il était trop occupé, il n'avait qu'à pas les embarquer. Ils allèrent finalement dans la chambre, la domestique leur indiquant ce qu'il y avait à savoir, ils avaient à dispositions des vêtements propres, une grande salle de bain... Peter Hale vivait vraiment dans le luxe et l'opulence. Scott esquissa un sourire en voyant le feu de cheminée et vint se mettre devant une fois la domestique partie.

\- Tu n'as pas de problème avec le feu ? Demanda finalement Theo.

Scott haussa un sourcil, déjà parce que c'était la première fois que Theo prenait la parole depuis leur départ et ensuite parce que... lui et Theo n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Theo n'était pas un solitaire dans l'âme, il avait de l'humour et savait se montrer charmant. Cependant, à cause de son pouvoir, il se mettait bien souvent lui-même en retrait. Il ne voulait pas être trop proche des gens, ça l'empêchait de leur faire du mal, surtout après avoir failli le faire malencontreusement de nombreuses fois.

\- Non... pourquoi ? Theo haussa les épaules.

\- Avec ton pouvoir, je me disais... l'eau et le feu ne peuvent pas s'entendre, pas vrai ?

\- Ce sont des éléments contraire, ils s'annulent, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils se détestent. Un peu comme le bien et le mal, ce sont des choses qui ne peuvent vivre en harmonie que si l'autre existe...

\- Hm... ta perception des choses est vraiment étrange.

\- Stiles m'a dis la même chose.

\- Et c'est quoi, d'après toi, le contraire de l'acide ?

\- Je ne sais pas... pourquoi cette question ? Theo soupira et prit place sur le lit.

\- Pour rien.

Scott fronça un peu les sourcils, perplexe. Il ne sait pas à quoi il pense, Theo est un mystère pour lui. Mais il a comme l'impression qu'il voudrait bien connaître la faiblesse de son pouvoir, après tout, ils en ont tous un, pas vrai ?

* * *

 **\- Alors ? Je me débrouille bien avec mes fées ?**

 **\- ... Je sais pas quoi te répondre. J'arrive à voir le Sceo arriver mais... Stiles ? Ce sera avec Jackson ou Derek ?**

 **\- Oh mais on s'en fiche de ça...**

 **\- Moi je m'en fiche pas ! à moins que ce soit un threesome !**

 **\- Ou alors tu te trompes sur toute la ligne...**

 **\- Oh... je chanterais la tristitude alors.**

 **\- fais donc ça, pendant ce temps on n'entendra plus tes remarques.**


End file.
